darksummonerfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Lord Grammaticus
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Random Skill Spirit page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! 02:01, April 27, 2013 (UTC) yows You can use as the delete template - that is pretty much the default for all wikis, but i see you found that one already as well. : Also see To-do-List : And turn on "Monobook" in your themes, for easier editing and browsing. You'll learn most by looking around. Generally you don't want to bother with the auto generated pages since those will be overwritten - unless you're sure about the info. : Don't really have any guide other than that, just ask :) 06:13, April 27, 2013 (UTC) monsters Well, a monster "source" could be a good thing. It doesn't just apply to C or B rank monsters in that case. Lore n such wouldn't really have a huge lot of additional use - BUT, it could be interesting to see how the monster was a reference to an already existing monster or real world lore. It's a rather gray area though, so wouldn't put much effort into that. 17:55, April 27, 2013 (UTC) :Hmm, I'll see. In that case, I'll hold off on it until the other stuff on the to-do list is taken care of. Lord Grammaticus (talk) 18:09, April 27, 2013 (UTC) hit n miss Personally, the auction house is my biggest pet peeve - it just,. it sucks. 18:11, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :I can't say much on that, having never tried it, although I almost screamed when I saw what people were expeccting for buyouts. Lord Grammaticus (talk) 18:16, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :: Can't even search for specific monsters - so having to scroll through 600 pages of junk is an absolute no go for me. :: Not sure,. might even use her myself still,. but looking to upgrade my form to AA at the moment,. 18:27, May 1, 2013 (UTC) ::: Monster data is auto generated from an xml parse,. i don't set anything up, i just press a few buttons and import the result :) 18:39, May 1, 2013 (UTC) ::: Ah alright. Lord Grammaticus (talk) 19:10, May 1, 2013 (UTC) fetching If it feels far fetched, best to just leave it. The rather obvious ones like the same image different color are always good, and the C-B-A rank monsters with the almost same image as well. 3 colors of evolution animals with comments. you get the idea :) 16:21, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Artworks Added Helios881 (talk) 13:04, January 6, 2014 (UTC) You can easily get the pictures of monsters by doing this:go to any monster category e.g. http://darksummoner.wikia.com/wiki/Psycho_Rank_AAA/Data , then find the monster whose pic you want to add and simply click on the monster ID.It will pop the picture of that monster,save it in your computer and then upload it.You can upload multiple pictures using the Multiple uploading option - http://darksummoner.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MultipleUpload Helios881 (talk) 13:53, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Oh and 1 more thing,when you upload pictures dont upload them with their original names (e.g. 800003_big.png),delete the _big part so it will be like that - 800003.png Helios881 (talk) 13:55, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :Got it, thank you. Lord Grammaticus (talk) 13:56, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Monster List update Also are you interested in uploading monster database just like I or Zurgat do?If so I can give you a tutorial on how to upload monster data that doesnt exist at the moment(monsters are red on category or dont exist at all) Helios881 (talk) 13:56, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :I can't see myself going into databases right this moment, though I'd like the tutorial regardless, as I might try it down the line. Lord Grammaticus (talk) 14:04, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Re: ALSO I`ve added some information for the artists on some of the cards (e.g. Divinity of Chaos,Cruel Seduction, Selic) But I dont have information on all the cards,so I can only give some info for the cards I have.Also some of the artists dont seem to have their own pages(Kazushi Hagiwara,SD) so it might be abit hard with that part.As for the monster ID ask Zurgat since I`m not admin myself and dont have all permissions.Leave me your e-mail so i can send you the tutorial later since I`m bit busy now. Helios881 (talk) 14:13, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Sent Helios881 (talk) 17:58, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks. Lord Grammaticus (talk) 18:15, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Check what zurgat wrote in my talk page and also check Cruel Seduction, Selic/Data for the changes he made Helios881 (talk) 18:27, January 7, 2014 (UTC) You did it abit wrong,id suggest you read the tutorial again.You need to create a Data page for the monsters first using the data template shown in the tutorial,then after you have done the data page you can edit the monster page by writing the NOTOC thing,check how existing monsters are done by clicking edit on monster page Helios881 (talk) 10:07, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Evens and art pages Well, I can improve the template easily enough, but as far as automating goes - that's not likely to happen soon. The source code of the exporter is lost with my hard disk so that'd have to be rewritten from scratch. I'm not really into that as it was a LOT of work. Also, the artist names weren't being made available yet when i was working on it - only their ID,. so im not sure where the current site db is getting them from. I'll fix up the templates so it links to the artist page and add a category for it at least, that should be a good start. Actually adding the artist names is something you 2 will have to look into I fear. :) 18:22, January 8, 2014 (UTC) :Not a problem. Lord Grammaticus (talk) 18:24, January 8, 2014 (UTC) :: Done. Category:Monsters By Artist, as always - if you add categories through a template the result might not be immediately reflected (just edit the monster page with a null edit if you're in a hurry). Usually the wiki updates itself once a day for this. I just added the tag "Artist" to 3 pages. It will overrule the Caption tag. These 3 pages have had the tag added as example: Divinity of Chaos, Cruel Seduction, Selic, Thunder Haze, Ariadona. Also created Category:Artists, and 3 stub pages for the artists related to those 3 pages. Have fun :P 19:22, January 8, 2014 (UTC) :: Right on! Lord Grammaticus (talk) 19:25, January 8, 2014 (UTC) :: If she gave a bonus at some point in the past, then you could mention that in the page, but since it's not in the database that info will be very hard if not impossible to add for all monsters that used to be "progress monsters". I wouldn't worry about it, as it doesn't affect anyone's gameplay. 20:01, January 8, 2014 (UTC) 1. I can recall some of the events tho I dont remember all. 2.I`m playing and very active,with over 800 monsters in collections at level 97, including 9 AAA and 1 AAA+ and many AA Helios881 (talk) 22:19, January 8, 2014 (UTC) If you want to add event pages I can edit the event infobox and add 2 new options-preceding and following event (the event that was before the one you are writing on and the one following it) Helios881 (talk) 22:24, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: Agility and Updates Agility is in-game experience.EX final stage have more agility than rank AA+ but less than AAA reg or +. Helios881 (talk) 08:21, January 9, 2014 (UTC) : Not quite, Agility determines which card can attack first, it's generally linked to the card evolution, but there's some exceptions, see Agility 21:57, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Did you update the covert AA page?If so,could you update impulse and psycho pages aswell since im mostly working on AAA/Ex and occasionally adding AA monsters Helios881 (talk) 08:27, January 9, 2014 (UTC) As for the Clan wars restriction thing-a player cannot leave a clan certain time before a clan battle starts i think it was 1 hour but not sure thats why i wrote certain.Example if a battle will start at 7 a.m., a player cannot leave his clan between 6 and 7 a.m. and during the battle Helios881 (talk) 08:29, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Busy My uni exams are starting in several days so I`ll be less active for a while.I will add something here and there but I would like you to replace me while im busy and add monsters etc. to the data base Helios881 (talk) 11:55, January 10, 2014 (UTC):W :Will do what I can. Lord Grammaticus (talk) 18:00, January 10, 2014 (UTC) ranks If you are talking about monster ranks,you can just check the file names of the icons and use them in pages example etc.You can find the rank icons by going on these pages: http://darksummoner.wikia.com/wiki/Template:MonsterNavImpulse http://darksummoner.wikia.com/wiki/Template:MonsterNavCovert http://darksummoner.wikia.com/wiki/Template:MonsterNavPsycho http://darksummoner.wikia.com/wiki/Template:MonsterNavCypher Helios881 (talk) 08:48, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Fixing Redlinks Can you do some monster pages Helios881 (talk) 18:38, January 16, 2014 (UTC) I`ll do some aswell later Helios881 (talk) 19:16, January 16, 2014 (UTC) If a monster isnt winged just delete the Special row Helios881 (talk) 20:07, January 16, 2014 (UTC) No probs Helios881 (talk) 21:20, January 16, 2014 (UTC) We dont really need to go that deep,guild and rank icons are fine for now Helios881 (talk) 09:03, January 17, 2014 (UTC) counterparts No idea, if no icons are available, then leave them out i guess. 19:01, January 17, 2014 (UTC) : Could list a source / name of the original game the monster appeared in. 07:50, January 18, 2014 (UTC) My exams are almost over so ill be back soon Helios881 (talk) 16:49, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Re: Website Which one you mean ? This? - http://armitaage2.heliohost.org/ds-tools/monster/dsmonsterlookup.php Or wikia database ?? Helios881 (talk) 07:27, July 21, 2014 (UTC) :Bingo! First one, thanks! Lord G. Talk to me. 07:29, July 21, 2014 (UTC) You could play around with these things-when you look for monster image instead _big.png type _small.png and see what happens-heres an example http://res.game.darksummoner.com/en/s/cards/86010_small.png Helios881 (talk) 08:35, July 21, 2014 (UTC) That could work if you put counterparts or event stuff on the event pages etc. Helios881 (talk) 08:35, July 21, 2014 (UTC) tables Yep i know, haven't really been playing the game anymore, and no longer have the software tool i used to generate those tables, so it's back to manual updating by looking at the ingame store i fear. At least that is available now,. before you had to own the card to see the stats. 12:15, July 26, 2014 (UTC) I returned to DS after 6 months break and I might continue the project,but knowing how many monsters were released for those six months,it will take forever to update it,so I`ll only do it if I get the help of atleast 1-2 more people.I already sent you the tutorial on how to do monsters data a while ago,do you want to help me out? Helios881 (talk) 08:17, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Im gonna begin updating wikia again very soon,gonna have to talk with armitaage cuz her site isnt updated tho,so if anything happens i might start updating her website aswell if she agrees.That said,it will be a hard work so I would like you to help me with wikia by adding monster pages(you did it before,i sent you a tutorial).Lets update it abit,since its quite outdated. Helios881 (talk) 07:09, September 5, 2014 (UTC)